


When things are hard, I look at the sky

by momjoon (NogitsuneStiles)



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, also taehyung is still whipped for choi minho, coming out in the kpop industry, implied jikook, implied namjin, just a glimpse into what bts might do when they get 2 minutes off, minho was a backup dancer for bts, minsung - mentioned, now they're happy for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/momjoon
Summary: Lee Minho, previous backup dancer for BTS, now a member of the group Stray Kids, has kicked up quite an (un)intentional fuss in the industry.Now the guys find out about how things will turn out to be for him going forward.-This is just a little something to go along with the events of MrSunshine's fanfiction "One for the way, I'm gonna take" after the eighth chapter (7). ♥ (This WILL spoiler the outcome of her fanfiction if you have not read it yet!!)





	When things are hard, I look at the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSunshine/gifts).



> Like I said in my summary, this is a little headcanon of mine of how the boys of BTS react to what happens in [ One for the way, I'm gonna take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454113/chapters/41098814) by MrSunshine that popped into my head after beta-reading the chapter for her ♥ (And yes, I'm repeating myself, but this WILL spoiler the outcome of her fanfiction, so please keep that in mind uvu)
> 
> If you're a stay, or just generally interested in Stray Kids or discovering new Kpop groups to show some love and want to have a serious, yet lovely story to go along with it while you're at it, I highly recommend you head on over to her story and give it a read! ♥
> 
> much love,
> 
> momjoon xo

“Yah, guys! Minho-ah just came out! With his boyfriend, and officially at a press conference with JYP and everything”, Jin raised his voice from where he was lounging in the broad armchair of the hotel room.

Taehyung almost fell off the bed rather than stumbling out of it, rushing over to their eldest.

“Minho-hyung is gay?!”, he exclaimed excitedly, ripping the phone out of Jin’s hand, skimming the online article with wide eyes.

Jin rolled his eyes, his annoyed huffing quickly turning into laughter at Taehyung’s baffled face.

“Lee Minho-ah, not your shiny, flowery knight actor buddy, Tae!”

The younger pouted, pushing the phone back into Jin’s chest, retreating back under the covers.

“I think there would have been more of an outcry if one of our sunbaenims had suddenly come out, Taehyung-ah…”, Namjoon chuckled, now attentively reading the article on his own phone.

“Ooh, look at them! His boyfriend looks so cute!”, Jimin laughed softly, zooming in on the embedded pictures on the website, holding out Jin’s phone for all the others to see as well. “Minho-ah also looks really handsome! He’s lost so much weight and he’s working so hard, and can you see how proud his members are of him?”

“Oh, his boyfriend does look cute!”, Hoseok agreed, “He’s got these adorable chubby cheeks, just like you!”

Jimin almost dropped the phone when Hoseok pinched his cheeks hard, laughing at the frustrated face the younger vocalist made.

“They’re not chubby, they’re endearing!”, Jimin countered, framing his own face as if to accentuate his words.

The phone had now travelled to Jungkook’s hands, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at the pictures, his eyes lingering on the one of the two young men kissing.

“Can he just do that…?”

“Well, I bet it wasn’t easy, given how many disgusting articles were published ever since that scandal happened a few weeks back…”, Namjoon explained calmly, watching Jungkook as he thoughtfully bit at the inside of his cheek.

“Gay, straight, bi, why does all of that even matter, the only time they should be concerned with what he does with his mouth is if he puts a mic to it, end of story…”, Yoongi grumbled quietly from his place in the seat opposite Jin, more asleep than awake for half of their conversation. 

“Do you really not care?”, Hoseok chuckled, amused by his nonchalant, pragmatic tone, as if he was already bored just thinking about conservative morals.

“I care about his ambition and his talent, not who he f-”

Jin shot a glance at the younger rapper, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly.

“Who he finds attractive.”, Yoongi quickly saved his sentence, curling up more into a ball in the seat, placing his hands between his thighs.

“Do you think… more idols could do that? Come out?”, Jungkook asked quietly, almost hesitant, afraid to hear the answer his hyungs would give him.

Silence hang heavily in the room, only to finally be broken again by their leader.

“I really hope so. And I believe so, yes… with time… maybe things will change…” He looked up at their maknae, smiling softly. “Contracts… may change… who knows…”

Jungkook looked up from Jin’s phone, over to Jimin who was still squabbling around with Hoseok, before he quickly snapped back to reality, getting up from the bed to give their eldest back his phone.

“I really hope so… I mean, who knows what’s going to happen in the next few years…”, Jin agreed, taking back his phone, his smile just a little wider as he looked over to Namjoon, who was now busy finishing the freshly published ‘minsung’-article in front of him.


End file.
